narutologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nagashi Uchiha
Ninja Info Card Full Name: Nagashi Senju Uchiha Nickname: Nagashi Age: 20 Date Of Birth: September 7 Doujutsu(s): Sharingan (Stage 1 2 and 3) Chakra Nature(s): Fire Lightning Earth Rank: Amegakure Village: Hidden Rain Village Rival: Kento Namikaze-Hiraga Awakening Mode(s):Black Susanoo,Wolf Sage,Kangeta sharingan Sound Track: Sad Moment: Naruto Shippuden: Despair Awakening Mode Music (Sharingan): Naruto: Strong And Strike Savior Music: Naruto Shippuden: Gekiha Big Brother Dies: Naruto Shippuden: Samidare Kento And Nagashi Fight Together: Keisei Gyakuten Special Moment: Tails Of The Abyss: Mirror Chapter 1: The Ninja Nagashi Uchiha One day in the hidden leaf village a woman named Aoi Uchiha and Nagato Uchiha were having a son.In the hidden leaf hospital they found it was a boy.They then tought of names for the chil d his mother gave a very light smile and said "Nagashi......Yes Nagashi Uchiha".Thats a bueatiful name.12 years later nagashi grew into a fine ninja.He had an older brother named Kagero Uchiha.He was at the age that he could attend the ninja academy.Nagashi had very few friends but he a fun person who loves playing he can be serious at times though.He had little friends limiting it to only two people.Kento Namikaze-Hiraga and Louise Vallerie.He secretly had a crush on louise but she see's the way that she looks at him so deep inside he knows that there is never a chance to be with her but he always kept on trying.Whenever he would try and do something for her kento would always step in the way and talk to her. Chapter 2: Uchiha Assasination One day Nagashi was sleeping and he was suddenly woken up in the middle of the night by his big brother,He woke up with his big brother's hand cuffed on his mouth.He told him to "Shh" and then pulled him into a corner cause there was ninja killing everyone he saw his mother and father in the same hiding spot.They escaped through a secret compartment in the basement.Nagashi and his family heard the people leave so they walked outside and saw so many dead bodies it wasnt enough to count.Nagashi's eyes suddenly filled with tears and his mother pulled his face slowly into her shirt to calm him down.The current hokage was then notified of the incident.He then sent a search party to search the outskirts.They could not find any traces so after that they had all the bodies burned on a giant pillar.On that day a image was burned into nagashi's head of almost his whole clan being slaughtered.The next passing weeks Nagashi soon graduated from ninja academy he was now a genin. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Sharingan Nagashi returned home from school and asked his big brother about an eye teqnuiqe called the sharingan.Kagero was past the age that you aquire it so he blinked slowly and the sharingan formed into his eyes.Woah nagashi yelled with excitement when will i be able to activate mine cause its in the uchiha blood right."Kagero nodded"But you must be the age of 12 to unlock the first stage,listen there are three steps you need to follow.First you must be age 12 or higher.Second you must hold something very dear to you.4rd and finally you must activate it a first time before using it by will and when you unlock it the moment will be right. Chapter 4: Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu Success Nagashi walked to the training field because it occured to him that he is a genin now he has to come up with some cool jutsus.He then remembered some of the training his brother had gave him. "okay it goes like this i think" Nagashi does the fire release hand signs "Fire Style: FireBall Jutsu"Nagashi feels the heat building up inside him he is getting excited.Out of his mouth comes a puff bf ash.Nagashi is surprised that there was no fire.He then has a flashback of his brother making a fireball.Nagashi still looks dumbfounded.Oh yes i almost forgot i must build chakra like he said.Nagashi builds chakra and tries 1 more time."Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"This time a fireball the size of a bowl of ramen appeared and shot straight ahead.Yaaay nagashi was so happy and he didnt notice but his big brother was watching him the whole time and after seeing nagashi he gave a happy smile and walked away.Nagashi saw him walking away. "Wait big brother did you see that" He yells in enjoyment "Wait Big Borother" Kagero then stops and puts nagashi on his back.The two brothers walk home in peace. Chapter 5: Uchiha Funeral A couple of days ago nagashi's older brother was asigned a mission to travel to investigate a group called the akatsuki.He would act as a spy because he was a anbu rank and he got missions like this because he was suited for the job.Kagero was infiltrating akatsuki base and he overheard them talking about starting a great ninja war so he wrote it on the scroll and then Kagero set back to the hidden leaf.Kagero was not careless as he did notice he was being followed by ninja.Kagero knew that they were probably akatsuki so he didnt have a chance.Kagero has a special type of chakra its like the ametarasu teqnuiqe but that is the color of his chakra.As he aproached the village gate nagashi saw his brother and ran to greet him "Big Brother!" Nagashi screemed in happiness.Nagashi wondered why he had his special chakra on.As he gave his brother a hug suddenly everything got black for 2 seconds and went to normal.Kagero was holding two kunai with his arms in a cross position holding off 2 enemies.Nagashi just stood there and watched wondering what was going on.Kagero did some fast handseals "Inferno Style: Final Blaze" Then His Arms caught on black fire and he hit the enemies back while they flew back he secretly attached a clear string onto there arms.They then noticed what had happened but it was a bit too late.Kagero Then did the dog hand seal and the string caught on black fire then a path of fire ran from kagero's arm following the path of string.Before they could retaliate there was a giant black explosion.There was smoke everywhere.Nagashi could see a glimmer of kagero's face in all the smoke.Kagero was not sad in the slightest."Cmon stop messing around lets end this" Whispered one of the enemy shinobi."But thats no fun......." The other one replied "but he......wont be happy if we take to long."I suppose your right".Genjutsu Technique: Silent Death Jutsu."You wont escape it this time".Everyone's Vision Became Black.........Then All of a sudden there were 2 giant gashes on kagero's back. (Big Brother Death Music Plays) urg!......I mustve been careless....Hehe" Big Brother.........what happened."Nagashi listen to me i will now entrust you with my special chakra and eye,When the time is right you will awaken......-Coughs up blood- Nagashi one day you will learn an eye teqnuiqe called the kangeta sharingan and my chakra will help you in battle" Im sorry nagashi but i will never forget you and always remember I......Love.....You......Kagero falls to the ground and dies"Big Brother!" Nagashi screams in pain and terror.Nagashi goes home and tells his parents what had happened.His parents were very sad and they comforted nagashi.Nagashi and his parents made a special gravestone in the uchiha memories for him being a great ninja. Chapter 6: Sharingan Awakened A couple of weeks after Kagero's death nagashi was thinking about his brother's last words.He has a flashback "urg!......I mustve been careless....Hehe,Nagashi listen to me i will now entrust you with my special chakra and eye,When the time is right you will awaken......one day you will learn an eye teqnuiqe called the kangeta sharingan and my Shadow chakra will help you in battle"What did he mean special chakra and how do i activate the sharingan.Soon after graduation he was assigned to do a mission so he went to the hokage's office.He then got the details and was off on his mission.He had to retrive a special type of plant that was founnd near the barracks of the hidden cloud so he went got the flower out it in the summoning scroll and was off.He was returning and as soon as he stepped past the gate he was kicked in the face and flew into the uchiha grounds.He saw ninja holding his mom and dad so they couldnt move. Nagashi was wondering what was going on his mom was crying."What ever you do dont hurt my boy nagashi!" Cried his dad but they didnt listen they jsut slapped his dad. "So kid al l we want is your sharingan so if you would be so kindly as to hand it to us" Raghhh nagashi got up and ran after the ninja. He punched him and he quickly substituted and kicked nagashi to the ground.The one with the white cloak said "Water Style: Water Prison jutsu" Nagashi was then trapped in a water prison thinking that it is not fair.Seeing this jutsu made nagashi remember his training he can use it."Fire style: fireball jutsu!"A fireball spewed out of his mouth and made steam he was free of the water prison.He then used this chance to rush at the ninja in the white cloak but 1 of his teamtes threw a kunai at him it hit him in the shoulder and he fell on his knees.He jumped back. "Hey i thinked he needs some help giving it to us ill do the honors" He then took the kunai that he was holding to his mother's neck and then brung it closer.His mother was crying saying "nagashi get out of here" nagashi then became mad and he felt something deep inside of himself. "Im gonna take you losers down" "He then closed his eyes" (Awakening Mode Music Plays).He then opened his eyes and out of surprise The sharingan formed in his eyes.He then went super fast and rushed punched the person with the white cloak in the stomach kicked him into the wall.Quickly took the other two guys out with kicks to the face.He then faced the last guy who was holding the kunai to his moms neck.He glared at him he quicly put the kunai down and tried to run."Ill never forgive you!"He quicly appeared infront of him and punched him int he ribs and tripped him then kicked him agains the wall.All the bodies were piled up."Fire Style: Fire Balsm Jutsu" He then shot 3 small fireballs out of his mouth and all the bodies incinerated and were on fire,His Sharingan turned back into regular eyes.He went up and closely examined the cloaks they were hidden cloud cloaks.He then reported it tot he hokage.But first he secured his parents they were happy he saved them"Tonight we are having fried riceballs with beef" His mom said "Yay" Nagashi said in excitement.He then reported to the hokage's office.Lord hok- "I know about the incident that happened just now are you and your family ok" Umm yeah we are i awakened my sharingan somehow and beat them up.He then took out the white cloak and showed them the symbol of the hidden cloud village."What would the hidden cloud want the sharingan for"Hmm thank you for brining it to me you are dismissed. Chapter 7: New Jutsu Training Begins! With the chunin exams in a couple of weeks Nagashi had to find a new jutsu that would ensure his victory.It is created by running at high speed and creating electrical currents of lightning chakra nature in your hand and jabbing the opponent at a point of weakness.Nagashi had to build up his speed so he put weights around his feet for extra training.Every day for about 1 week he would run around the training field 3 times.To master the electrical current he would practice excerting his chakra.He would focus all his chakra into his right hand and it would sometimes scratch the ground with its speed and velocity.After training nagashi realized that that after creating 1 jutsu he created another int he process he thought he would use it in the preliminary rounds maybe the semi finalsAfter a couple of weeks of training his new jutsu was finally ready.He looks forward to tommorow the chunin exams will begin. Chapter 8: Chunin Exams Semi Finals Lions Barrage Unleashed Nagashi had already taken down two other people same as kento namikaze.All he had to do was win this fight and if kento won his they would fight in the finals.Nagashi looked forward to a great battle. "Are you ready" .........This will be easy "Let the fight..........Begin" Nagashi jumped threw some shuriken at the enemy while the enemy was focused on doging the shuriken nagashi quickly appeard besides him and kicked him in the side.The enemy flew into the wall and was hurt. "You fight well but you cant beat me" nagashi said.Nagashi stould on his kneel realizing he forgot to take off the training weights.Nagashi jumps into the air and lets the weights go they drop to the ground making a giant blast on the ground because of the heavyness.His opponent was stricken with fear "That......that....wasnt his true speed"Nagashi grinned.Ill end it with this.Nagashi had memorized the ahnd seals"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu"He then shot a fi reball at the enemy.The enemy moved to the side to doge.Nagashi then used his enhanced speed ran punched him in the face he flew then quickly chased him down before he hit the wall and kicked him he repeated this process about 3 times.The enemy was weak but still concous.Hmph i expected more but i guess the battle is over.Nagashi ran slow enough just barely the eye can see and kicked him into the air.He then jumped in the exact position he was in but under him."Say goodbye" nagashi whispered to him.Nagashi then kick him in the rib and punched him in the back and elbowed him in the stomach and kicked him in the leg.the final hit "LIONS BARRAGE!!!" with a final kick his enemy was on the floor with a bleeding body and a couple of broken bones. Nagashi landed then let out a gasp of air."I didnt even have to use sharingan hmph what a waste"He mumbled under his breathe.Nagashi wasnt a mean guy so he walked over to his enemy.His enemy flinched but then nagashi smiled and put out a helping hand.His opponent felt some sort of kindness and grabbed his hand.Nagashi then picked him up on his back and carried him to the people that will take him to the hiddden leaf hospital."Thx what is your name" "My name is Nagashi Senju Uchiha"Thank you nagashi and good fight you are a great ninja."Thanks" The semi finals was over on to the final battle (To see kento's battle go to his profile and look at chunin exams semi finals) Chapter 9: Chunin Exam Finals: Nagashi Senju Uchiha V.S Kento Namikaze Hiraga The final round of the chunin exams was about to start."So Kento we finally get to fight" "Its been a while nagashi" Im looking forward to it sais kento Hehehe "Match Begin"Nagashi charges at kento.Kentoputs a seal on nagashi and gets hit into wall by kick. then nagashi jumps back and throws kunai at kento.Kento then charges a rasengan and at the moment the kunai would hit kento he used the thunger god jutsu and rasenganed nagashi in the back nagashi flew into the exam walls. Nagashi was injured but it was a fierce battle.Nagashi started charging a chidori and kento charged a true wind style: rasengan they both jumped and the two massive attacks clashed against one another the blast was so big it made a giant gust of wind go past the whole stadium it was half destroyed but in the end they were both knicked unconcous so it was decided as a tie and they both became chunin. Chapter 10: Search For Power Nagashi loved everything in the leaf village but he figured it was time to search for power elswhere.He hass no reason to be in the leaf anymore.He has already become a chunin and thinks he has nothing left for him in the leaf village.He wrote his parents a note saying he would be leaving and he might come back.As he leaves the leaf gate he starts his path down the hidden leaf forest.As he walks he hears slight movement behind him in the bushes.He stops for a second slightly turns his eye able to see behind him and keeps going forward.After walking about 2 miles he arrives in an empty grassland. "Show yourself already i know your there" Out of the bushes a Young Ninja Dog Jumped out."Hey little guy" nagashi said with a welcoming voice. The dog then hopped on nagashi's back and started licking his head."hahaha" stop it tickles he sais.He then put him on his neck and started continuing his journey.Nagashi didnt notice but behind in the bushes there was a man covered in shadow cause of the night time.He had a smile on his face of happiness that nagashi liked the pup.This man then followed nagashi again.Nagashi decided to get stronger along with his new pet wolf."What should i name you" hmmmm i got it! From today you are now Kuromaru uchiha.Nagashi stopped at a nearby waterfall to get a drink along with kuromaru.He then continued his journey after the stop. Chapter 11: Enter The Village Hidden In The Rain Nagashi's New Jutsu: Nagashi has been thinking about his new wolf sage chakra so he has been thinking of a new jutsu he could possible do.He thought of everything but none of them seemed powerful enough.Thats When it came to him.hmm he said concentrating on this new jutsu.A new type of chidori but the lightning will be moving at a MUCH faster pace than 1000 birds chirping.It would sound more like.......wolves Howling.He then thought., Its considerable in strength but i must work on speed .For the next passing 3 weeks nagashi was able to pick up enough speed to pierce with full power.He then practised and it became perfect.He then thought that the next time that kento and him met it would be different he would be stronger. The Kangeta Sharingan?: He then thought about his sharingan and he only had stage 3 so he studied the sharingan jutsus.He then took out some of the studying scrolls from his bag he carried.He then saw something.........The.......Kangeta Sharingan.A sharingan that can only be obtained by achieving a massive amount of loss and sad ness but then overcoming it.It was a silver sharingan with star shaped pupils.The user of this sharingan has the abilities to manipulate time and space and physically warp to anywhere of choosing.It also allows the user to put the target under a genjutsu so powerful it would haunt the target for a week before finally calming down.This sharingan was crafted from the pits of the death god's hellfires.The user of this jutsu by formng this eye your soul is now bound to the reaper death god.And the strongest of all.If the user exerts there power to the fullest limit they will acually put the enemy in something called a "eternal genjutsu" where they are trapped in the reaper death god's dimension and must live there life in hell.But this sharingan is very powerful but all good things must come to an end because once you use up all the visual powers of this magnificent eye the toll on the body is very GREAT so you will remain in a very weak state for a minimum of 1 week. The Akatsuki Reunion Arc: When nagashi returned to the leaf village he heard from louise that yuuji and julio had taken kento by will.As much as nagashi hated kento he had feelings for louise knowing she would never care for him.He then made her a promise to return kento to the leaf village wether he must give his life.He then went to the leaf gate then finally realized he had no way of finding there location.He then thought about it and asked louise how long ago did they leave.He then went back to the hidden leaf gate and He bit his finger and pressed his hand on the ground then said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Then in a puff of smoke Daisuke Appeared.Nagashi then asked daisuke to see if he can pick up the scent of the mst recent footsteps.He picked up the scent and then got on hios back.Then they were off to the akatsuki. Akatsuki Showdown Rivals Collide: Nagashi appears at the entrance in a gust of wind.He observes his surroindings thinking that the akatsuki base is so full of dread.He then thinks about louise's crying face.His eyes get watery but then it quickly fades.He walks up a small flight of stairs and then stops at a coridoor.He then walks up the stairs but only to find julio.He observes the robes they are wearing and remembers the same robe that killed his brother.Nagashi's eyes then turned wide and blinky.He remembered that the person that killed his brother had hair exactly like julio's and the same complection.The same laugh because of his appearance in julio's place.He then remembers that same grinn on his face when he killed his brother and stared wide-eye at julio......You! it was you........You killed Kagero!.So you finally figured it out uchiha,Hmph looks like your smarter than you look julio said.Nagashi got filled with rage and then drew his blade and began to charge at julio.Then he remembered his brothers last words.("Do not seek revenge little brother just remember you are a proud uchiha").He then quickly came to a halt and jumped back with tears in his eyes.Why....Why did you do it......See young uchiha i did it because he had intell on something he wasnt supposed to be poking his nose around julio said.You know what you really are scum julio you can kill someone's brother and then not feel any sorrow about it.You truly are a Monster.He then hears kento's voice he steps up the stairs and onto the akatski base roof.He then sees a giant wall and 2 pillars at the entrance.He then sees 2 giant pillars near the other 2 he then walks a little further and sees kento.Kento i know they threatened to kill louise but that is why i am here.I am here to take you back! and if julio gets in the way ill kill him too.Because kento namikaze I AM HERE TO TAKE (nagashi's pupils start to spin into stage 1 sharingan) YOU (spin from stage 1 to stage 2) BACK TO THE HIDDEN LEAF! (stage 3 appears) Village! The Battle Begins: Kento Vs Nagashi: